


In the heat of the moment

by Jknight3135



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Size Difference, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight3135/pseuds/Jknight3135
Summary: Catra's mask is restored by Hordak allowing her to transform into a powerful beast form. He has not done this for her benefit however, the mask has a powerful effect on it's wearer that Hordak does not deign to reveal to Catra. Adora realizes the problem and takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 286





	1. The Beast within

Chapter One: The Beast Within

There she was.

With that stupid sexy smirk on her stupid face. 

Adora gripped her sword tighter as she squared off against Catra. The others were fighting around them but they all knew that Adora and Catra were the only ones that could go toe to toe with one another so they were left to their duel. Even as She-Ra Catra and her were still an even match, and Adora was not too proud to admit Catra was probably a little better in a straight contest of skill. Adora got the edge because she managed to stay cool while Catra tended to get angry and make mistakes. She couldn’t count on that though.

They stepped together and exchanged a flurry of blows, blocks, and ripostes. Adora checked Catra and they separated a few feet again squaring off waiting for an opening. It was then that Adora noticed something off, the two empty eye sockets in Catra’s mask were filled. Two brilliant gemstones filled the previously empty sockets, one deep blue, the other amber yellow. Catra noticed her gaze and grinned before reaching up and sliding the mask down over her face. 

There was a flash of light, a buzz of energy that felt strangely familiar to Adora, and then where Catra had been there was an enormous beast. Huge, saber toothed, and covered in rust red fur with Catra’s distinctive pattern and messy mane of hair. Powerful muscles rippled under thick fur and she moved with a fluid grace, and then Adora noticed something wasn’t right. The cats eyes weren’t right, they were blue and gold just like Catra’s but they were crazed, animalistic, out of control. Whatever the mask had done either Catra couldn’t control it or something was wrong.

“Look out!” She yelled jumping back as the cat took a swing at her it’s claws digging furrows in the ground where she had just been standing. Catra rampaged through the middle of the melee scattering the combatants like leaves before the wind, friend and foe alike. She was wild, eyes huge and full of… no it couldn’t be, but the big cat caught her gaze again and Adora could see it clearly in her eyes. She had seen it only a handful of times before in Catra’s eyes back in their cadet days. The lust boiling in her mismatched pupils was unmistakable, she was lust addled not enraged. Bow dropped down behind the boulder Adora had been crouched against while Catra raged. 

“Bow!” She grabbed him by the front of the shirt. “I have to stop Catra, I think I know how.”

“W-what?” Bow asked bewildered.

“Don’t come looking for me til tomorrow, get everyone else out of here.” She pushed him away towards the others. “No time, gotta get her attention before she hurts someone!”

“Adora!” Bow called after her but she ignored him running towards Catra.

“Hey over here!” She smacked the flat of her sword against the beasts rear and dashed away. “Come on, I'm the one you want right?”

Catra whirled and leapt after her, Adora took off into the forest. Sheathing her sword to free up both hands. Catra was faster even with her huge size she maneuvered through the trees and foliage with a fluidity that Adora could not match. She could however squeeze through gaps Catra could not, she leapt between trees slid down defiles and leapt over ditches. She had a destination in mind and just hoped she could avoid Catra long enough to make it. She glanced over her shoulder to see Catras’ massive form flying towards her, she ducked just in time, Catras’ wild swipe leaving a cloud of trimmed golden hair in its wake.

Close but she had made it, she dived over a ledge and onto a steep hillside sliding down a narrow defile of mossy stone and into a small protected clearing. Water poured down a crack in the tall cliff walls on one side cutting a stream through the clearing where it collected into a small pond. Dense thickets crowned the cliffs around the clearing making the narrow defile the only way into the clearing, unless you were a huge saber tooth cat of course. Catra leapt over the bramble wall and landed neatly before Adora. Adora was standing on a slab of white stone, a chunk of some First One ruin judging by the smooth white surface. The only noteworthy object breaking up the otherwise grassy clearing.

Adora held up her hands placating. “Okay, you’ve got me.” She said softly unbuckling her sheath and tossing it behind her.

“I know what you want and I’ll give it to you.” She saw the battle going on in those eyes Catra was in there, and she was fighting whatever was happening to her.

She shifted back from She-Ra. She tossed her jacket down with her sheath and pulled her shirt up over her head, then her bra. Catra hadn’t moved she stood there and stared as Adora stripped off her clothing.

“I know you’re in there Cat. It’s ok, I’m here for you.” She sat down on the edge of the stone slab, leaned back and spread her legs. 

Catra padded closer, the look in her eyes was calmer now, still clouded with lust but no longer crazed. As long as the beast was getting what it wanted it was satisfied to let Catra take the lead? She wasn’t sure, couldn’t be sure. However, the fact that the big cat lowered its head to press its wide wet tongue against her slit instead of just mounting her gave her some reassurance.

Adora shivered as the rough tongue dragged across her slit. She hadn’t exactly been  _ in the mood  _ for this kind of thing. It was kind of forced on her in the heat of the moment, though she didn’t mind so much since it was Catra. If this would help Catra she was happy to do this, not to mention preventing her from doing it to someone less willing. What she hadn’t quite been expecting was foreplay. The wide tongue curved against her pressing more forcefully against her lips and clit sending a shudder of pleasure up her spine. 

She had been prepared to grin and take it, Catra however seemed determined to make sure she enjoyed it. She was doing a shockingly good job at it too. Catras’ tongue folded in on itself and pressed into her slit spreading her lips around the hot muscle. Adora gasped and her legs involuntarily pressed together around the cats head. This only encouraged her to press deeper probing for spots that made Adora squirm and cry out. Adora swallowed thickly and gasped, she was practically on fire right now. It had been a while since she had had any kind of release but she didn’t think it had gotten this bad, or was Catra just that good? To take her from zero to one-hundred so quickly. Catra had lit a flame in her belly and she wasn’t sure who was doing a favor for who anymore.

“Oh fuck.” She gasped her hands gripping into Catras’ mane trying to pull her closer as her body shuddered in orgasm. Catra pressing into her driving her higher until with a final shudder she collapsed, boneless and warm on a sea of afterglow. Catras’ tongue slid out of her and she shivered at the sensation, her slit now sensitive and tingling from the orgasm. Catra wasn’t finished of course. Her huge front legs landed on either side of Adora’s head giving her a good view down her lower body. Her eyes widened and she began to worry a little about what she had agreed to. 

She had always known Catra was different, that the slit between her legs hid a male organ rather than a female one. It was something they had chalked up to her being a Magikat. With no other Magikats around for comparison they couldn’t prove or disprove this theory. Adora had never seen the member fully erect, it wasn’t something Catra showed off of course. She knew Catra masturbated, they both had of course, but that was always a private thing. Looking at it now Adora briefly wondered how Catra had managed it, the large ridges along the top seemed like they would make stroking difficult. She didn’t know how Catra normally sized up, but in her beast form? She was massive, long and thick with a series of ridges running along the top while the bottom was smooth save for the thick vein running its length, tapering from a thick base to a slightly slimmer tip with a bulbous knot at it’s base. Adora was not well versed in anatomy but she could tell that Magikats apparently differed from their other feline cousins. Something she probably ought to be grateful for considering what a more… traditional feline organ would be like at this size.

Catra’s big head looked down at her, Catra had to crane her head down far enough to look under her because of the size difference between them, Adora’s head only came up to the big cat’s chest. There was a clarity in those eyes, Catra was in control, she was showing Adora because this would be her one chance to back out, to cut and run before the beast took over control again. Adora swallowed around the lump of nerves in her throat, gave Catra a little smile and a nod and then gently took the tip of her member into her hand. It was slick with wetness from being in the sheath, very hard with almost no give under Adora’s fingers, and it was hot like metal left in the sun a radiant warmth that soothed the muscles in her hand as she grasped it. Tentatively Adora pulled the stiff member down until the tapered head lined up with her lower lips, between it’s slickness, Catra’s saliva and her own juices there was plenty of lubrication. Though privately Adora wondered if there was any amount of lubrication that would help her with this.

Catra pressed forward when she felt the tip of her member nestle between Adora’s parted lips. With a single smooth stroke Catra pressed forward the tapered head easing her opening wider until the first ridge slipped in causing Adora to shudder in pleasure. It was followed by the second and then the third ridge easily enough each one eliciting a greater shiver than the last when each slipped inside her in turn. The fourth ridge stretched her enough to pressure her clit as it slipped in and she let out a gasp of surprise pleasure when it slipped into her. The electric buzz of pleasure it generated seemed to make a lethargic path up her spine to hit her head and then bounce back down to her crotch where it set off an orgasm. Body arching up off the smooth stone hands gripped tightly into Catra’s fur eyes rolled up in her head as her body spasmed squeezing around the member buried inside her. Catra took this opportunity to push the next ridge into her just at the peak of Adora’s orgasm dragging out her spasms a little longer before she finally collapsed back panting. 

“F-f-fuck.” Adora panted shakily.

There was still no reprieve from the assault on her senses as Catra’s member inside her burned with a constant hum of electric pleasure the size and heat of it constantly edging her on just by being there. Adora breathed heavily dragging in air as she tried to adjust to the sensation. She felt so stretched and looking down she could see Catra’s cock was creating a bulge on her stomach the massive size of the member shaping a mound on her muscled abdomen. Almost in a trance she lowered one hand from where it gripped in Catra’s fur to press against the bulge feeling warmth radiating from it as well as it’s gentle shifts inside her. She swallowed thickly her mouth suddenly dry as she stared at her stomach. Catra chose that moment to press forward another ridge stretching her nearly to pain before her lips closed into the valley behind it. She had felt that one beneath her hand, the thick member pushing deeper into her as she squeezed it gently through the skin of her belly. A wondrous sensory accompaniment to the explosion of pleasure that the ridge sliding into her brought.

Catra pressed forward again relentless but as the ridge stretched Adora wider yet again she grunted in pain and slapped her hand against Catra’s broad chest. The big cat stopped immediately and eased back. She looked down again seeing Adora’s flushed face, loose strands of her golden hair plastered to her face by sweat. 

Adora smiled or tried to, she wasn’t able to fully close her mouth as doing so would prevent the uncontrollable moans and gasps for air that she desperately needed. “It’s ahnnn too big.”

Catra nodded slightly and pulled back until the previous ridge slipped out eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Adora, as well as a slight feeling of emptiness, quickly quelled when Catra pressed forward again slipping the ridge in and pressing forward almost to the point of pain before backing off and repeating. She built a slow steady rhythm the continuous in and out of the ridge building Adora quickly towards another orgasm. When it hit her that was when Catra acted pushing hard at the height of Adora's orgasm slipping in the next ridge while Adora was in the throes of pleasure. Catra it seemed was still intent on pressing deeper, but Adora couldn’t argue with the results, another few inches of throbbing organ filled her now and the burn of width stretching her was pleasant not painful now that she was over that ridge. Catra waited a few moments for Adora to adjust and come down from her orgasm before she picked up the pace again, the previous ridge popping out and then back in, now slipping in just before the point of becoming painful riding the exquisite edge between the two until it slid back into her warm folds.

Adora looked down trying to judge how many more times this cycle might repeat itself before Catra ran out of cock to jam inside her. She was slightly dismayed to see that there were  _ four  _ more ridges before Catra’s bulbous knot. She was sure Catra intended to get all four into her as well, she could see the shaft widening gradually as it approached the knot and she trembled in anticipation. She was already so deliciously stretched but was worried about taking ever more into her, surely she would bottom out before then anyway right? As if on cue the tip of Catra’s member brushed against her cervix as she probed forward for the next ridge. A whirlwind of sensations flooded Adora’s mind then, amazement that Catra was hitting her cervix with so much more length left to go, worry that she wouldn’t stop her advance here, an unsettling desire for Catra  _ not  _ to stop, and a shiver of pleasure as Catra’s stiff member brushed against the bundle of nerves separating her vagina from her womb.

Catra backed off settling into the slow rhythm to build Adora into the next orgasm she would use to press the next ridge into her. Adora slapped her hand weakly against Catra’s chest. “Cat, Cat y-you’re too deep, I c-can’t take any mooooooooo.” Her words trailed off into a moan as another orgasm wracked her, lightning shivering up her spine and pushing all coherent thought from her mind. She distinctly felt the next ridge pop into her pushing Catra’s enormous cock deeper into her where it pressed insistently against her cervix.

“Cat!” She gasped, her body writhed at the strange sensation, back arching up off the stone trying to maneuver the the invader away from the tightly closed entrance to her womb, but no matter how she squirmed she could not get away from the constant gentle pressure of Catra’s tip. Catra for her part waited patiently for Adora to adjust and she did eventually stop her squirming and settle into a lustful mewling. That was when Catra went into motion again pulling out and then pressing back in just as before, except that now the end of each stroke pressed the tapered head of her cock against the tight opening of Adora’s womb.

_ She can’t! She won’t fit not there!  _ Adora thought to herself a whirl of panic and lust roiling in her mind.  _ But what if she did? What would it be like? To have Catra’s cock inside my womb?  _ That thought slithered tantalizingly through her mind a dark craving to be penetrated in such a way. A part of her mind told her that was crazy, that it would never fit, the other part of her mind kept looking down at the bulge on her stomach that had been steadily growing as Catra delved deeper inside her. Watching the leading edge inch up her abs, that part of her mind really wanted to know how deep she could go. The decision seemed pointless anyway Catra was thrusting into her and seemed intent on claiming her womb regardless of Adora’s internal dialogue. She could feel another orgasm bubbling up inside her and she braced herself for the warm wave of pleasure to lift her up, and let Catra take care of the rest.

The gentle prodding and insistent pressure of Catra’s tip had loosened Adora’s cervix enough to allow the head to slowly press through as she took advantage of Adora’s orgasmic high to press forward again. The first ridge sliding through her cervix as the next larger one slid through her stretched outer lips. The dual sensations drove Adora wild and another orgasm exploded inside her before the previous one was finished with her. Catra’s claws gouged furrows in the stone as Adora’s walls tightened around her in orgasm with the added sensation of her already extremely tight cervix clenching as well, but she had done it, claimed Adora’s womb as her own, but she wanted more, wanted it  _ all.  _

Adora slowly came down from the hazy heights of her orgasm she had never experienced anything half as intense as the shotgun orgasm that was only now ebbing away to leave her floating dazedly in a sea of afterglow. She couldn’t even remember how many orgasms she had now, her mind was too scattered to keep track of such a thing. All her remaining processing power was being used to keep her chest heaving in great gulps of air. One hand reached down to squeeze the bulge on her stomach again the tip of which had now passed her navel, a shudder of perverse pleasure passed through her. Catra was so deep inside her, in her womb no less, another perverse pleasure that she probably would have felt vaguely guilty about if she wasn’t being actively impaled. Catra was so gentle with her doing this over and over again to make sure she wasn’t hurting her, she had eased Adora through countless orgasms now and had not had one of her own. There was another enticing thought, what would it be like when Catra finally popped? She shivered squeezed the bulge on her belly again and moaned.

With a scream of ecstasy tearing from her throat Catra pushed the final ridge into her. Her throat was becoming sore from the constant moaning and screaming she had been doing for what felt like an eternity. There were no more ridges to conquer and now her stretched lips stopped against the thick girth of Catra’s knot, the head of her member buried deep inside her brushing against the back wall of her womb. The feel of it was intoxicating, she was intimately wrapped around every inch of the throbbing member, she could feel every bump and contour as it twitched and pulsed within her radiating pleasure and heat into her body. A brief moment of clarity cut through the hazy pleasure in her mind to wonder if the heat was an evolutionary adaptation to help ease the stress of mating. For it certainly was helping her, the constant heat helped ease her straining muscles as they stretched much farther than they had ever before. She would be sore tomorrow she was sure, sore all the way to her womb, but gods this was so worth it.

Catra adjusted her stance, bracing herself before she began to thrust again, differently now. Gone were the short slow strokes working one ridge in and out of her. Now she drew her hips back dragging her cock almost all the way out before plunging all the way back in hard enough that the impact of her knot against Adora’s lower lips made a lewd slap. Up until now Catra had been working for Adora’s pleasure, using it to prepare her to take her enormous member. With that now accomplished Catra was working towards her own pleasure. Thrusting hard and with a steady rhythm seeking for her own release, though she was dragging Adora along with her.

All Adora could do was grip the fur of Catra’s chest and do her best to remember to breathe. Her whole body shook with each impact of Catra’s cock and she was glad the chunk of stone she was laid out on was as smooth as it was, though next time a bed would be better. Gods she was already thinking of  _ next time.  _ She needed to focus on surviving  _ this time _ first. 

Catra’s thrusting was intense the rapid filling and emptying, the ripsaw of the ridges against her clit and the pressure of penetrating her womb with each stroke was driving Adora crazy. She was intermittently laid back panting for air, and leaned forward to watch the mesmerizing pumping of the bump traveling up and down her abdomen that was Catra’s cock inside her. Another orgasm wracked her body, the exertion was really beginning to tell on her now her whole body ached overawed by repeated orgasms, her legs trembled, and her mouth was dry. She wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this, but it seemed she wouldn’t have to. 

Catra’s pace changed becoming less rhythmic and more erratic as she sought her release. It lasted only a few moments before Catra’s body tensed every muscle in her body driving her towards release, her hips slammed forward hard, kept up the pressure and then with what felt to Adora like one moment stretched into an eternity Catra’s knot slid inside her. She screamed at the same time Catra did though her own wild cry of ecstasy was drowned out by Catra’s earth shattering roar. Catra’s cock throbbed, swelling as her cum traveled down it right into Adora’s womb where it flooded out in thick pulses. Adora gasped as her womb swelled with cum the bulge on her stomach growing as each spasm of Catra’s muscles spilled more seed into her. Adora’s hands went to her belly as it grew until she looked months pregnant radiating heat and a delicious pleasure as it slowly sloshed inside her. Pleasure pulsed through her like lightning right up until the moment that she passed out.

When she awoke again a short while later Catra was no longer in her beast form but she was still hilted in Adora with her now much smaller knot holding them together. Though she was now behind her, arms gently wrapped around her midsection above her still bloated belly. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra murmured in her ear.

“You knotted me.” Adora accused back at her.

“I knotted the  _ hell  _ out of you.” She replied, a triumphant lilt to her voice. 

Catra sat up taking Adora with her and began to move her hips tugging at her now much smaller knot still lodged in Adora’s aching slit. 

“Cat, oh god Cat I’m gunna.” Her words trailed off into an incoherent moan as Catra’s cock popped free releasing a flood of thick gooey seed. Adora shivered in Catra’s lap causing the feline to chuckle. 

“Oh you like that don’t you?” One hand slid around to dip two fingers into her loose lips, sinking in against the flow of cum pouring out of her. Her other arm wrapped around Adora’s bloated stomach.

“Cat!” Adora squealed realizing what she was planning immediately, but far too late to stop her.

Catra squeezed causing the flow of cum to increase splattering loudly onto the ground as Adora threw her head back and moaned. The second squeeze drove her over the edge and she came spasming muscles helping Catra empty her abused insides of their sticky contents. Soon her belly was back down to normal size and Adora was left twitching in Catra’s lap.

Catra looked down at the prodigious pool of her own seed on the ground at their feet and marveled both at herself for producing it, and Adora for containing it all. 

“You really did enjoy that didn’t you?” Catra asked rhetorically, Adora’s only reply was an indignant sound. All she could manage while she was still recovering. Catra just chuckled while Adora pulled herself back together. 

“I can’t walk Cat, m-my legs are…” Adora trailed off her face red. 

Catra grinned broadly and shifted Adora until she could pick her up and carry her bridal style over to the pond.  _ I literally fucked her so good she can’t stand.  _ Catra thought to herself bringing a cocky smile to her lips.

“Wipe that grin off your face.” Adora growled blushing as Catra carried her.

“Make me.” Adora glared at her but her only response was to blush a little darker.

Catra stepped into the knee deep water sighing as the cold hit her flushed skin. Gently she set Adora down in the water, and then got down and rinsed herself off as well. Acceptably clean Catra returned to her position behind Adora pulling her back against her until they were rested against the edge of the pond both gazing up at the black sky visible through the darkened canopy above them.

“Thank you Adora.” Catra said after a while. “I… I lost control of myself but I  _ knew what _ I needed. I…” She had to stop and compose herself for a moment before she could continue again. “I would have done something terrible if you hadn’t lead me away and taken me yourself.” Her arms squeezed around Adora hugging her tight against her. 

Adora’s hands wrapped over Catra’s and she leaned her head back resting her head against Catra’s. “I knew what I had to do when I saw the look in your eyes, and really it wasn’t a hard decision for me.” Adora paused her hands idly massaging over Catra’s. “It seemed almost natural to me, if that makes sense. Despite everything we’ve been through, all the mistakes we’ve made here we still are, together.”

Catra hummed in agreement. “Everything seems different now, Hordak betrayed me I’m sure he knew what would happen, he was trying to dispose of me and figured I may as well damage the rebellion in the process." She paused. "And maybe this doesn’t mean much to you but, you’re my mate now, I can’t imagine being without you.”

“Your mate?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, its a Magikat thing, I guess.” She stopped but continued sensing Adora was about to press further. “I can’t explain I just  _ feel  _ it ok?”

Adora squirmed slightly in Catra’s lap. “Ok so I’m your mate what does that mean?”

Catra frowned explaining her instincts was hard it wasn’t something she knew it was just something she felt. “It means you’re it, you’re my one, my only.”

“Magikats mate for life? No casual sex?” Adora asked.

Catra hummed. “Maybe? I don’t really know I don’t have any desire to ever be with anyone other than you Adora.” A terrifying thought gripped Catra then like ice running down her spine she asked a question herself. “Do you? have you?”

Adora sighed quietly and smiled. “No and no Cat.” She pressed her head into the side of Catra’s cheek to reassure her. “You broke my hymen in a wrestling match in our 6th year of cadet training remember?”

“I remember, I thought I had burst your guts cause of the bleeding.” Catra replied.

Adora chuckled. “Well you finished what you started back then, you were my first Cat, probably closer to bursting my guts this time too.” Catra’s arms squeezed her a little bit, and Adora could feel Catra’s lips curl up in a smile as Catra nuzzled into the side of her head. “As for others? I don’t know I’ve hardly thought about it.” Adora laughed suddenly. “I don’t know that anyone will want me after what you did down there! Ha I’d never feel tight for anyone other than you.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Catra asked sheepishly.

Adora noticed her tone and softened her voice some, she had been teasing of course but it seemed that Catra was at least partly concerned about it. “No Cat I’m sure I’ll tighten up again.” She paused as a wicked smile split her lips. “Though I’m not sure I want to. If I tighten up again I won’t be able to take you as easily.” She laughed as Catra choked on her own tongue. “Regardless of what anyone else would feel,  _ I  _ will never feel as full as I did with you Cat.”

Adora shook her head slightly. “Sex aside I don’t know that I could ever be with anyone else Cat. There isn’t a soul on Etheria that knows me better than you.” Adora frowned as she thought about it. “Why did we never do this before?”

“What? Have sex?” Catra asked confused.

“Well, yes but I meant…” She paused considering, the words felt awkward in her mouth. “Get together.”

Catra hummed. “You don’t know how good you have it til’ it’s gone?” She replied after a moment of contemplation. “We were together, but we never realized how badly we needed each other because we thought we’d never be apart.”

“I think being apart for a while was good for us, despite how painful it’s been.” Adora said in reply. “We’ve both grown because of it in ways we would not have if we had stayed together. On either side of the war.”

“I’m just glad we’re together again.” Catra sighed.

“You don’t mind joining the Rebellion?” Adora asked softly.

Catra shifted uncomfortably. “It was never about which side was better, it was always about you leaving me, proving myself, that I could be better than you.” Catra stopped when she felt Adora tense slightly against her. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s more Shadow Weavers fault than anything. If not for her I wouldn't have felt the need to prove myself against you. I chose to stay with the Horde, I should have left with you.”

“We both made mistakes Cat, all we can do is put it behind us now.” Adora said softly.

They sat like that for a while longer in comfortable silence. Adora fell asleep after a while and Catra carefully carried her out of the pond and over to a small hollow against the cliff face. There she lay down with Adora and drifted off to sleep as well.

\----------------------------------------------------

Adora held one arm over her head and stretched, winced, and massaged her stomach. Catra laughed, and made a lewd gesture with her hips.

Adora glared at her but she wasn’t able to keep it up for very long. “Come on are you ready to go? We have a lot to do today, probably gunna be a pain in the ass to get the Princesses to believe in your change of heart.”

Catra sighed dramatically.

“Hey I’ll make it up to you tonight alright? We’ll get to use my nice big bed.” Adora offered smiling lavisciously. 

Catra cocked an eyebrow and pressed a hand to Adora’s stomach. “Are you gunna be ready to make it up to me tonight?”

Adora pressed her back into Catra and trailed fingertips down the feline’s jawline. “I’ve got more than one hole you know.”

Catra forgot to breath for a few seconds looking down into Adora’s eyes filled with smoky suggestion. She swallowed. “Sounds good.”

Adora chuckled. “Well try to behave then alright?”

Catra rolled her eyes, but the promise of sex was a powerful motivation.

"Hey uh Cat?" Adora asked an edge of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Catra turned back to her to see her looking down at her stomach one hand resting over her belly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I just... you think I might get pregnant?"


	2. Shock Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora struggle with getting Catra's change of heart accepted by the rebels and Adora fullfils her promise for good behaviour.

Chapter 2: Shock Value

* * *

  
  


Catra slumped in her chair at the large well appointed conference table. Thankfully the chair was also well appointed and that made her slumping more comfortable, this position would be more painful than it was worth if she were back in the Horde.

Appearing delinquent was worth it now though, Adora, Queen Angela, and Glimmer had been arguing for almost twenty minutes now, and sulking was all she could add. Several times now she had almost lashed out, but she had contained herself for Adora’s sake if nothing else. If she spoke up to defend her sudden change of heart she would have to say exactly  _ why,  _ and she didn’t know if Adora was quite comfortable with revealing the dirty details just yet. Catra wasn’t quite clear herself why her mindset had changed so drastically, betrayal and deceit were things she expected from Hordak, so how had she come to this about face so easily? Every time she thought about it all that she could think of was Adora, they were mated now she couldn’t leave her, she loved her. So instead she sat, delinquently.

“How can you trust her? How do you know this isn’t a trick?” Glimmer shouted across the table.

Catra could see the muscles of Adora’s jaw clenching and her fist on the table was so tight her knuckles had gone white.

Queen Angela had been quiet for some time now, she had a look of contemplation on her face, her gaze flicking back and forth between the two and occasionally to her. Catra met her gaze when she noticed the attention and hoped the monarch found whatever she was looking for in her mismatched eyes.

“I trust her Glimmer, and I know she is not faking this.” Adora grit out. “After what happened last night… I just know alright, don’t you trust  _ me _ ?”

“I do Adora, but…” Her eyes flicked to Catra. “I don’t know if you’re thinking clearly when  _ she  _ is involved.”

“Do you think I would risk people's lives? Possibly the whole war even, if I wasn’t sure?” Adora asked her.

“I just don’t know, why won’t you tell us how you can be so sure?” Glimmer begged. “Why does it have to be a secret?”

“Because it’s  _ personal. _ ” Catra spat. “What happened is between me and Adora.” Her voice softened. “It’s up to Adora if she wants to tell.”

“Personally I would just have it out just to shut you up.” Catra growled. “But I won’t break Adora’s trust like that.”

“How noble.” Glimmer spat.

Catra gave her a venomous glare, but said nothing.

“Glimmer.” Adora said softly, though Catra could tell this was the calm before the storm, her patience was running thin and this was her last try at being a nice guy. “All I’m asking is for you to give her a chance.”

“Why should I?” Glimmer growled.

“Because we’re supposed to be the good guys, we’re supposed to be better than the Horde.”

That seemed to hit home but Glimmer wasn’t ready to give in just yet. There was something else keeping her from trusting Adora, something that wasn’t part of the war. Catra had done a number of wrongs against the princess, but it didn’t quite seem right. She wasn’t bringing up any particular incident as evidence to damn her, no it was something else, another reason Glimmer didn’t want Catra around.

“We have to be strong too, we can't just let them waltz in, what if she is just here to spy on us?”

“She isn’t.” Adora said slow and even. “Trust me.” She said more softly, begging her friend.

“How can you be so sure?”

Catra saw it happen, saw her last strand of patience snap. She set her shoulders, smoothed her face and blew out a breath.

“Because last night we had sex.” There was a collective gasp from the occupants of the room. “She held me close and promised me, and I know she will not break it, she couldn’t lie to me, not like that.” Adora said with a finality that showed that she believed what she said was true. “We are mated now, for life.” 

“Y-you what?” Glimmer stammered suddenly she seemed fragile as though she were about to shatter to pieces at the slightest breath.

“It was lust, that’s what was driving her mad, I recognized it and knew I had to lead her away, I knew she wanted  _ me.”  _ Adora spoke firmly, no waiver to her voice, no shyness in her words despite the carnal nature of the conversation.

Adora looked to her and Catra reached out and took her hand, the clenched fist loosened allowing Catra to twine their fingers together on the table.

“I would bet my life on it Glim,she isn’t lying, she wants to join us.” Adora squeezed her hand and Catra returned running her thumb over the back of Adora’s hand in soothing circles.

“He betrayed me, he knew what the mask would do to me, if…” Catra had to stop for a moment. “If Adora hadn’t led me away I don’t know what would have happened and I don’t know if I would be able to live with myself afterward. Adora saved me.” She paused feeling suddenly tired. “My instincts are all tied up in this too my… my mate, it’s such a strange feeling and I don’t know how to handle it, I just know I need to be with Adora.”

The room was deathly silent, the only sound was coming from Glimmer who seemed to be on the verge of breaking up judging by her shaky breathing. With a poof of glitter she was gone.

Adora looked stricken at this, catra squeezed her hand and Adora gave her a weak smile in return.

Queen Angela broke the silence this time. Her eyes lingered on the space where her daughter had been but turned to Catra at length.

“You said you considered Adora your mate now?”

“Y-yes, I uh don’t really know what that means though it’s just my instincts telling me.” Catra replied. Internally she was irritated by how meek she sounded, but if Angela knew something about the Magikats, maybe it didn’t matter.

“I knew Katraksa, the last Queen of the Magikats and her mother before her. I am no expert on their customs but I do recall that mating was very important to them, especially their Queens.” An unreadable expression crossed the monarch's face.

“I think the loss of their commander and failure of Hordaks plan will give us a moment of respite from their attacks, would you agree with that assessment?” She asked looking at Catra.

Catra felt like she had whiplash from the change of topic but she answered as best she could. “Hordak has probably been planning this, but even if he already has someone lined up to replace me it will take time to get them installed and familiarized with the soldiers. He probably also expected me to deal more damage before being killed.”

Queen Angela nodded and shifted her gaze to Adora. “I want you to take this opportunity to investigate HalfMoon.”

That name plucked at something in Catra’s chest but she didn’t know why.

“HalfMoon?” Adora asked. 

“The ruined capital of the Magikats.” Angela replied.

Adora felt Catra’s claws dig into the flesh of her hand as she gripped it tightly. 

“As far as we know the Horde wiped them out, but we have never been able to reach HalfMoon to confirm.” Angella paused briefly. “I want the four of you to go while the Horde is preoccupied replacing it’s commander, I have a feeling there may be something important there.” Her gaze slid to Catra. “And consider this your first opportunity to prove the sincerity of your actions.”

Adora nodded. “Sooner is better then, we can leave by noon tomorrow.”

Angella nodded and stood. 

With that the conference was dismissed the various officers and functionaries of Angella’s court began to shuffle out. Bow came up to them shortly.

“Bow will… will you help Glimmer, I don’t think she’ll want to see me right now.” Adora asked quietly.

“Of course Adora, I’m sure she’ll uh get over it in time.” Bow replied.

“Thanks Bow, I was trying to… not bring it on her so hard but she just wouldn’t believe me.” Adora said with a sigh.

“I know, maybe it’s better this way, just get it over with quickly.” Bow replied with an optimism Adora did not feel.

“I think I’m missing something here.” Catra chimed in.

“Glimmer ah… I think Glimmer may have  _ feelings  _ for me.” Adora said awkwardly.

“Oh… OH.” Catra replied. “That uh that would explain it. You uh, you never returned the feelings?” Catra asked in a quiet voice.

“No.” Adora replied squeezing Catra’s hand. “It never felt right, but I was never able to make myself shut her down either.” Adora scowled. “Stupid, I should have.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, you couldn’t have known things would be this suddenly different.” Bow returned. “And I’m happy for you two, it was easy to see how much you missed Catra.”

Catra blushed and had to look away until Bow turned to her. 

“I’m glad you’re with us now too, we have suffered enough at your hands to know how good you are, with you on our side the war just turned in our favor.”

“Thank you?” Catra returned unsure of how to take that.

Bow nodded with a slight chuckle. “And I’ll be ready to go tomorrow morning, I don’t know how Glimmer will be though…”

Adora sighed. “I know she’ll come, I expect she won’t want me and Cat to have any time to ourselves once she calms down.”

Bow frowned knowingly. “She just needs some time.”

“Yeah I hope so.” Adora shook herself. “Well I’m exhausted so I think we’ll be turning in for the night.” She said, looking to Catra who nodded.

  
  


“Alright, tomorrow then a new adventure.” Bow said with a somewhat tired smile.

* * *

Adora was face down on the bed still naked from her shower, right where Catra had left her when she had gone in to take her own. Catra stood in the doorway now a towel over her shoulders as she frowned slightly at her mate and rolled her eyes. Dropping her towel she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Adora.

She straddled Adora’s back and began to rub long slow circles against her shoulders, letting her hands knead the muscle until it loosened and then moving on to the next group of muscles. The scars gave her a moment of pause but she forced it down, that was a thought for another time, her mate needed her now.

Adora let out a deep contented sigh. 

Catra leaned over and began to lay gentle kisses against Adora’s neck, her hands now working over her sides. Adora looked at her out the corner of her eye.

“I love you Cat.”

Catra leaned in and pressed their lips together kissing Adora for a long moment before pulling back. She smiled softly. “I love you too.” She paused for a moment. “My mate.”

Adora smiled lazily back and then a lecherous smirk grew on her face. She leaned over the bedside and pulled a small bottle of lube out of her nightstand handing it to Catra. “Now why don’t you get back to massaging me, you did behave yourself just like you promised.”

Catra grinned and took the lube, but paused. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to, I could use the distraction.” Adora cut her off.

Catra nodded and popped the top off the lube. 

She dripped lube into the top of Adora’s ass eliciting a sharp intake of breath as the cool lube hit her warm skin raising goosebumps along her back and ass. She watched it slowly ooze down between her firm cheeks. Catra leaned over her and buried her face in Adora’s neck laying kisses and hickies against her skin as she slid her hand over Adora’s ass spreading the lube over her. Slowly she pushed her middle finger into Adora. Adora sighed contentedly as Catra gently wiggled her finger around inside probing for weak spots in her lover. Adora wasn’t as tight as she had expected and she was able to slide in a second finger quickly drawing a slight moan from Adora.

“Oh so those toys in the shower were for this eh?” Catra teased in Adora’s ear. There had been an enema bulb and several dildoes of varying size.

Adora blushed, and opened her mouth to retort but Catra curled her fingers and whatever she meant to say was lost in a moan. Keeping Adora busy with one hand she rubbed lube over her cock, the organ now stiff and erect after emerging from her slit.

Catra slid her fingers out eliciting a needy whine from Adora. Catra spanked her ass in return and pulled her up by the waist raising her ass and leaning forward until her member slid between Adora’s lubed cheeks. She wasn’t nearly as impressive as her beast form had been, but she was still far larger than what a human would consider normal, she was certainly larger than all of the dildos in the shower. 

Catra chuckled and pressed the head of her cock against Adora’s rear with a hand, slowly the ring of muscle relented and the head of her member slid in gradually, the first ridge popping in quickly followed by two more.

“Not as tough as when I was a  _ beast  _ is it.” Catra crowed bucking her hips against Adora. 

Adora looked back over her shoulder, a lust filled smirk on her face. “Not nearly… we’ll have to try that again some time though.”

Catra leaned over her kissing Adora fiercely for a moment and slowly sliding more of her member into her as she did. “One little taste and suddenly you’re begging for more?”

Adora chuckled huskily and reached a hand up to cup Catra’s face. “I wasn’t begging, I was  _ telling,  _ you will fuck me as beast again.” Her expression changed slightly, becoming more devilish. “Or perhaps I will fuck  _ you _ .”

Catra swallowed hard, Adora had said that with such conviction and passion in her eyes. “Yes ma’am.” 

Adora smiled. “Now knot me.”

Catra pressed her hips down into Adora, her cock sinking deeper and deeper until the bulge of her knot slowly spread Adora open wider and wider until the moment it passed the thickest part. Once that slid inside the tightening ring of muscle pulled her into the hilt. She groaned as every inch of her member was buried inside Adora her insides squeezing around her with warmth and firm muscle. Adora shivered beneath her and came her body tensing and squeezing even harder around her as Adora moaned.

“Ahn you really like it in your ass don’t you?” Catra growled in her ear. “Love feeling my knot inside you?”

“Yes!” Adora gushed between gasps for air.

Catra cackled and humped her harder, with her knot in she could only pull back a small distance but she pressed forward hard enough to make her hips slap against Adora’s ass. She pulled back, pulled until her knot ached but finally it popped free with an audible plop, though it was almost drowned out by Adora’s excited mewling. She pressed forward again grinding her knot against Adora’s hole until it slid in again locking them together.

She pulled back and developed a slow rhythm working her knot in and out of Adora filling the room with a wet plopping sound as her knot slid in and out each time accompanied by a gasp from Adora. 

“Fuck.” Catra breathed. She was breathing hard ragged breaths, the effort of the slow rhythm combined with trying to hold herself back, to make it last were taking a toll on her.

“Fuck Adora, I’m gunna…” She grunted as her knot slipped in, Adora’s hole dragging her into the hilt and squeezing her cock.

“Do it, cum in my ass I want to feel your heat inside me again.” Adora purred beneath her.

That was the final straw. She jammed her hips forward, their thighs slapping together and roared. It wasn’t as impressive as her beasts roar, but it was probably loud enough to let anyone in the nearby rooms know what was going on. Lightning wracked her body and every muscle tensed as she exploded inside her lover. Each pulse of ecstasy pumping more of her seed into Adora, three, four, five, and her body slacked. She rested on her elbows still leaned over Adora’s body, she felt Adora shiver and tense on the edge of her own orgasm. 

Catra murmured in her ear. “Do it, cum for me my love.”

With a groan she did her muscles spasming around Catra’s cock as she came. Thin slippery femcum running down the inside of her thighs and dripping onto the bed sheets. Catra waited for the last spasms of Adora’s climax to pass and then pulled her into a roll so that Catra was laying on her back with Adora on top of her, still knotted.

They lay there catching their breath for a moment and basking in the afterglow. Catra loved the feeling of being knotted in Adora with cum gently sloshing around moving as Adora breathed.

Adora sat up twisting to look over her shoulder at her, a wicked grin on her face. “Ready for round two?”

“Wha-?” Catra blurted hazily before her eyes widened.

Adora turned spinning on Catra until she was riding her properly, front to front. Adora lifted herself up until Catra’s knot popped out causing Catra to gasp. Her member was sensitive from her orgasm and it was definitely not in her design to un-knot after climax. Adora pressed down until she was hilted again and picked up bouncing on her lap. Each time the knot popped out some of the cum it was keeping in Adora spilled out increasing the lewd wet slap of their hips meeting. Catra gripped Adora’s thighs and held on for her life.

“Ahn Adora I can’t ugh.” She groaned.

Arching her back off the bed she slammed her hips up into Adora as she came again. Her cock throbbed and she pumped more of her seed into Adora, her body tensed again as she thrust deep into her love. Adora had her hands on her belly feeling as it swelled slightly from having two of her loads in her. Not nearly as much as her beast form, but it was enough to make a noticeable bulge on her stomach, certainly many times more than a human. It seemed to be enough for Adora as she shivered and came, spraying her lust on Catra’s stomach. 

Catra panted as she lay on the bed under Adora. Her cock tingled from the exertion and her legs felt like jelly. Adora sighed in contentment as the afterglow of her orgasm washed over her, she looked down with a devilish smirk on her lips and a hunger in her eyes.

“That was a quick one.” She quipped.

“You’re one to talk.” She fired back, but it was too late. Adora had challenged her pride, knowing Catra would be unable to back down from such a challenge. Catra knew that, Adora was manipulating her to get fucked again and Catra was falling for it. She couldn’t find it in herself to be angry about it though.

She rolled them again pushing Adora to the bed now. Adora’s smug face looked up at her and she growled in response.

“Slut.” She murmured as she leaned over Adora.

Adora’s legs wrapped around her waist. “Only for you.”

Catra chuckled huskily. “ _ My  _ slut.”

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Catra began humping Adora, her ass had loosened as they fucked and her knot slipped in and out with relative ease now letting her build a steady rhythm. She still ached from her exertions but her wounded pride wouldn’t let her back down and she found the strength to keep fucking Adora. 

It wasn’t all  _ that  _ hard.

Adora seemed to like this position a little more. She squirmed and gasped more, this angle letting Catra hit the right spots with her thrusts. Catra was able to hold on longer this time milking Adora through three more orgasms before she was finally pushed to the edge again. Groaning she slammed her hips forward and let another intense orgasm take her body. 

More of her seed pumped into Adora adding to the slight bulge of her stomach. Spent she all but collapsed onto Adora, her head resting in the crook of her neck as she breathed slow and deep.

“Ah I’m gunna need another shower.” Adora murmured breathily.

Catra chuckled. “A lesson for next time, sex then shower not the other way round.”

“Especially with your… prodigious release, if you pull out now these sheets will be  _ ruined. _ ” Adora emphasized the last word making Catra laugh.

“Well hold on to me then.” Catra replied, placing her hands firmly on Adora’s muscular thighs.

Adora wrapped her legs around her back and her arms around Catra’s neck allowing Catra to carry her while still knotted. Catra was a little unsteady, she wouldn’t admit it but cumming three times in rapid succession had left her legs a little weak. Through sheer force of will she managed to make it all the way to the shower where she pressed Adora against the ceramic wall taking some of the strain off her jellied legs.

With a grunt she pulled herself free. Adora shuddered in pleasure as the bath was filled with a thick wet splattering sound as her seed spilled from Adora now that her knot wasn’t keeping it inside. Catra placed a hand against the bulge on Adora’s stomach and pressed gently, the sound redoubled and Adora moaned her arms gripping around Catra’s neck tightly. One final push and Adora climaxed as most of Catra’s seed poured from her loosened ass.

“What a mess.” Catra purred. The floor, wall, and her own legs were splattered with cum.

Adora looked at her through half lidded eyes still dilated with afterglow. “I blame you.”

Catra chuckled. “Guilty.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you are all safe and healthy. With all the time inside I've been working on a few things, continuing this story because of how popular it was, working on my less smut focused story, and working on another story somewhere between smut and story focused. So look forward to more in the future and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head one day as just a short little kinky thing and so I decided to write it up, might add more chapters? A warmup for another story I'm working on with more plot and less porn so stay tuned if you liked this.


End file.
